1. Technical Field
Generally, the invention relates to microphone mounts. Particularly, the invention relates to a shock mount for gooseneck microphones which isolates the microphone from vibration while supporting the microphone on a podium or table. Specifically, the invention relates to a shock mount with an outer housing which mounts to the podium, an inner housing which supports the microphone and top and bottom resilient dampeners which suspend the inner housing within the outer housing.
2. Background Information
Microphone mounts are generally used to reduce vibrational noises that are induced into microphone systems from external mechanical sources. These vibrational noises travel readily through solid objects such as a podium or table upon which microphones are mounted. Conventional shock mounts use some type of elastomer or rubber to isolate the microphone housing from the internal transducer to reduce the vibrational pickup of the microphone. The elastomer absorbs the vibrations and converts a majority of the vibrations into heat energy, thus attenuating the vibrations to a large extent.
Also, low frequency vibrations cause noise in the microphones by setting the microphone into motion and inducing the noise through the motion of the microphone diaphragm itself. Since the diaphragm of any microphone has mass, and therefore inertia, the motion of the microphone causes the diaphragm of the microphone to move in relation to its mounting structure. This movement of the microphone produces an output voltage in response to the external vibration. Usually this type of vibrational noise is suppressed by reducing the resonant frequency of the microphone by either using very compliant elastomers, increasing the microphone's mass or usually a combination of both. If the resonant frequency is low enough, the vibrational noise may be below the normal 20 Hz lower frequency hearing limits. Usually, some type of dampening is used to reduce these low level vibrations.
Examples of various types of mounts used to dampen vibrations induced by external mechanical sources can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,123 which discloses a stand for carrying a microphone. A plurality of vibration absorbing rubber rings are interposed between the microphone stand and the microphone carried thereby. The rings absorb vibrations and insulate the microphone from the stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,401 discloses a mount for a microphone in which a circular elastomeric body has an annular groove on one side to receive an annular portion of a microphone clamp assembly. A continuous groove is formed in the periphery of the elastomeric body which engages the edge of a correspondingly dimensioned opening in the base of the microphone stand. A groove is also formed in the opposite side of the elastomeric body to improve vibration insulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,625 discloses a microphone mounting apparatus which includes a compact resilient mounting member defining a socket. The socket is adapted to receive a microphone body and a support for supporting the mounting member. The mounting member defines an enclosed space encircling the socket that is preferably filled with a liquid or pressurized gas. The vibrations of the microphone are dampened to different degrees depending upon the viscosity of the gases or liquids within the mounting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,646 discloses a resilient microphone holder which includes a microphone supporting cylinder for mounting a microphone therein, an attaching cylinder located outside the supporting cylinder and a stepped connecting cylinder formed with supporting and attaching cylinders together. The microphone holder is formed of a resilient material which suspends the microphone and isolates the microphone against oscillations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,096 discloses a microphone shock mount and assembly which includes upper and lower semi-cylindrical frames hingedly connected to one another at one edge thereof. Each frame includes a pair of closed elastomeric bands extending transversely around each end thereof. The microphone is suspended between the bands of the upper frame and the bands of the lower frame when the upper frame is latched to the lower frame. The mass of the microphone and the resiliency of the bands form a mechanical moving system with a resonance below the frequency range of the microphone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,045 discloses a supporting arrangement for electro-acoustic transducers which includes a housing with a housing casing having a transducer within the casing and being supported by at least one elastic support ring provided between the transducer and the casing. The supporting ring is formed of electrically conducting material to provide electrical connection to the housing. The housing or a portion thereof provides an electrical terminal for connecting the electrical transducer to an energy source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,598 discloses a microphone shock mounting apparatus designed for receiving and holding a microphone which isolates the microphone from surrounding structure-borne environmental vibration. The apparatus includes a cradle which flexes when opened to receive the microphone and which closes firmly around the microphone body to hold the microphone in place. The cradle permits the microphone to be received into and removed from the shock-mounting apparatus without requiring disconnection from the signal output cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,578 discloses a resiliently fastened support device for a microphone of a mass which is a multiple of the mass of the microphone and an arrangement carrying the microphone. The supporting device is either suspended in an outer container by a pair of springs attached to the top thereof or is supported on the bottom of the outer container by a spring attached to the bottom thereof. The resiliently mounted support device dampens mechanical vibrations and has a low resonance frequency which is at the lowest end or below the transmission range of the microphone.
Although these prior art microphone mounts are adequate for the purpose for which they were intended, these mounts fail to provide a dual point suspension Which vertically supports the microphone and which prevents a gooseneck microphone from tipping or leaning while mounted on a table or podium. Further, many of these prior art microphone stands are constructed to hold a microphone of a specific size or type and can not be used to hold other microphones.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved microphone mount which provides dual point suspension to vertically mount the microphone on a table or podium and to prevent tipping or leaning of the top-heavy gooseneck microphone, which holds a usual 3-pin disconnect connector to allow the microphone mount to be used with any microphone that has a 3-pin connector and which dampens noise induced from external mechanical vibrations.